


Thick frames

by occultdeck



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Footjob, Glasses kink, M/M, Modern AU, Premature Ejaculation, ted is a reluctant gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Tir learns something new about his friend.





	Thick frames

Tir had his notes laid out on their glass table, seated next to him was a strangely very evasive Ted. Tir was clearly relaxed, leaning back on the front of their couch with his hands planted on the plush rug below him. 

Over and over Tir had been trying to explain balancing equations to him, but Ted never looked at him nor his papers. He kept glancing at his eyes and then back again in the other direction.

He could disregard it at first, making his best attempt to not tease his friend (he didn’t try), but it became impossible to ignore. Scribbling down yet another example, he pushed up his thick black frames that had fallen from the usual spot.

Ted shifted a bit in his position and Tir immediately understood. Ted had a very obvious tent in his pants and had been trying his best to hide it by putting one of his knees up. Tir laid his eyes upon it and then moved his head back to the worksheet, disregarding it. Ted almost breathed a sigh of relief, Tir was showing mercy.

“You get this part, right.” 

Ted knew he saw, yet he spoke so nonchalantly, so flatly. Ted didn’t look at the notes but gave a noise of acknowledgement. He had definitely seen it.

Tir nudged the bulge with one socked foot with his signature shit eating grin. Ted’s breath hitched in his throat before he could protest, and finally made eye contact with his tutor, alarmed and embarrassed.

“I know you’ve been looking at me.” 

Tir kept rubbing agonizingly slowly with the tip of his foot.

“It’s my glasses, isn’t it.” 

Ted, pained from his friend’s teasing, again had his eyes averted from Tir’s piercing gaze. He nodded slowly. His face was tinted a pleasantly rosy color.

“Aha! I knew it. Here, move towards me a little bit.” Ted complied and shifted his position to face him, but hung his head in shame.

“I didn’t know that you wore glasses.”

Tir added his other foot and hummed a bit. “Sometimes. I just don’t always want to wear my contacts, you know.”

“You should--hggh, wear them more often then--”

For the first time, he gave genuine pressure to his stroke while Ted was mid-sentence.

“Did you seriously wait until I was talking to do that.” 

Tir gave a sarcastic shrug and hummed again. “Who knows.”

The fabric of Ted’s cloudy sweatpants had a dark spot on them that grew to be more noticeable.

“Can I just take these off already.”

Tir stifled a laugh. “I never said you couldn’t.”

Ted groaned at him and shifted out of his pants, exposing a trail of light hair below his navel that only grew thicker and then to his painfully hard dick. Tir was very pleased and simply stared for half a moment, grinning. Tir tore off his cat patterned socks and threw them to wherever. Ted gave him a look. He leaned back on his palms again to keep balance and continued.

He pressed the soft soles of his feet unevenly to Ted’s now slick cock, with Ted gasping at the new skin on skin contact. He closed in the distance using the arch of his left foot and used the toes on his right to stroke him.

Ted cried out and immediately covered his mouth for letting such a noise escape him. Tir’s half lidded eyes and mischievous smile told him that he was pleased.

Tir sped up his pace and it was more than he could take. Ted whimpered at the pooling in his belly and warned, “I-I can’t-- I’m gonna come,”

Tir stopped suddenly and tilted his head with his smile that was painfully teasing and hot, goddamn it. He closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply.

Ted was bewildered both before and after. Tir moved downwards, wrapping his mouth around his dick and pumped what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his hand. He sucked around the head, tasting his bitter precum.

“Come on my glasses.”

Ted half-grinned and fucked his hand into completion- sighing deeply as he came on the lenses and frames. The last thing Tir had seen before his glasses became dirtied was Ted’s face, heated with arousal and satisfaction, and that was enough.

//

 

Tir washed his glasses off in the nearby sink and dried them with his embroidered McDohl handkerchief.

“Will you really wear them more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then ted failed his chemistry test


End file.
